Laverne Echo
Laverne Echo is a close friend of Logi and Denos and protects the universe from the impending threat of Teriodin, a creature from another universe that she has been holding back from invading the New Fantendoverse for 15 years. The character was created by as another character to help establish the powersets of some characters better as well as to act as a mentor character for some of the heroes. Laverne Echo is an hero that hails from The Edge, an small spaceship that stays at the edge of The New Fantendoverse. She originally was born and raised on Huxxabu but has since become a galactic defender. She ended up devoting 15 years of her life to holding back a creature named Teriodin, a skeletal dragon with cosmic powers that would wreck serious havoc if let in. Since she is more or less stuck at The Edge, she sometimes devotes time to teach what she views as potential successors to her legacy. Description Laverne Echo is a black woman with dreadlocked hair that goes over her left side of her face. She has a bun in the back that goes out in various directions, held back by red band. She has blue eyes. She is missing her left arm, while her right arm is covered in a red tattoo with blue stripes. She wears a red glove with a aura circle in the wrist of the glove. She wears a yellow poncho that appears to be torn in the back. She wears a black undershirt underneath, and she has a well defined core and appears to be rather muscular. She has a yellow skirt with black torn leggings underneath. She wears red sneakers. Personality Laverne Echo is a rather lighthearted person and laid back, which can come off as unusual for people who see her defending against a cosmic threat like Teriodin. She is very empathetic, often smiling in stressful situations to try and calm the people around her. She has a rather fun-loving personality and is eager to visit with guests that come aboard The Edge. Laverne Echo stresses the importance of becoming stronger but not at the cost of the relationships around you. Laverne Echo has her somewhat darker side though. Laverne is unusually quiet when alone and seems to rub the nub where her old arm was when she discusses mistakes. Laverne is an perfectionist to a extent, although she even admits that she herself is not what she would call perfect. She also has a sore attitude when people criticize her way of life, and gets outright upset if her legacy is questioned. She also dislikes junk food, although has a guilty pleasure food in the form of French macaroons, which she can sometimes be seen eating out of a bucket. Laverne views weapons as well as other items used in battle as crutches, using only disposable magic pocketbooks as weapons if she uses any at all. She believes firmly in Aura since even if her body were to get hijacked, her opponent would not have access her to her strongest battle assets. While she personally frowns on the idea of using weapons or other "crutches", she really only emphasizes this with her students that she's training with. Appearances ''Truth and Train Powers and Abilities Laverne Echo is rather skilled in tapping into the spiritual energy known as Aura- a power that any living creature could potentially tap into, although due it's faith-based origins it has been dismissed by many cultures. Adding into this, Aura is not especially powerful when you first tap into it, although Laverne Echo has been able to form it into her main power of choice. Laverne Echo is also capable of using several different martial arts to protect herself from attackers, as well as being able to using pocket books that allow her to cast magic spells to create magical barriers that can briefly hold back Teriodin. Specific Abilities Relationships Logi Laverne and Logi are close friends, having known each other many years. They briefly drifted apart due to Laverne's protector duties but they have grown close again recently. Logi gave her the magic pocket books she uses in battle. Denos Laverne was introduced to Denos by Logi and the two have done research on Aura and the persecution of the ability in various cultures. Laverne wants Denos to use Aura but due to the difficulty and learning curve of it, Denos is somewhat uninterested in it. As such, they are a bit more distant but like Logi, Laverne wants to repair their relationship a bit. Prin Prin is her best friend, formerly being part of a slave colony before Laverne freed him 16 years ago. Prin is eager to do any task Laverne asks him to do, and Laverne has taught him a bit of how to do Aura abilities. Teriodin A creature from another universe that she swears to defend the New Fantendoverse against. Teriodin often taunts Laverne and is waiting for the day she finally wears herself out to wreck havoc. Laverne seems to hardly care about him at this point, able to keep him temporarily at bay with a simple magic barrier spell due to the fact he has been worn out as well by their battle. Trivia *Laverne Echo was introduced to introduce several different concepts and powers that will be put here when her story is worked on. *Laverne Echo's 15 year and ongoing battle with Teriodin was created to explain why she was able to mentor seasoned characters like Unten but also explain why she hasn't been seen around until now. Gallery LaverneEcho.png|Laverne Echo's design from Truth and Train. LaverneEchoNewPainted.png|Laverne Echo's art for World Tournament LaverneOriginalConcept.jpg|Concept art for an design of Laverne Echo Category:Mentors Category:Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Females Category:Aura Users Category:Summer Dayz Category:World Tournament